MS-DOS:1.25:Compaq OEM:1.11/DEMO1.BAS
Business Applications Demo Program written in BASIC which can be run in BASICA.EXE. Strings 0x8-0x13 save "DEMO1" 0x24-0x62 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x73-0xB8 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0xC9-0xFD Program name. NAME: DEMO1 - BUSINESS APPLICATIONS DEMO PROGRAM 0x10E-0x11D Revision. REVISION: .10 0x12E-0x13D Creation date. DATE: 9/82 0x14E-0x174 Authors. AUTHOR: JAMES B. PENNY & P.L. RODDY 0x185-0x1C9 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************* 0x1DA-0x1E2 CHANGES: 0x1F3-0x219 DATE REVISION DESCRIPTION 0x222-0x251 1/29/83 .10 FIXED KEYBOARD CLEAR 0x25A-0x295 2/83 CHANGED TIMING ON 3-D HISTOGRAM 0x29E-0x2CF ADDED DESCENDING LOGO 0x2E0-0x325 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x336-0x34C FUNCTIONAL DESCRIPTION 0x35D-0x39A THIS IS THE BUSINESS APPLICATIONS PORTION OF THE COMPAQ DOS 0x3A3-0x3BC DEMONSTRATIONS PROGRAMS 0x3CE-0x413 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x41C-0x44D Some asterisks. ************************************************** 0x456-0x472 Sliding Logotype 0x47B-0x4A2 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp 0x4AC-0x4CE Programmer: James B. Penny 0x4D7-0x507 Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x536-0x54C "BUSINESS APPLICATIONS" 0x55C-0x56A "ON THE COMPAQ" 0x57A-0x58C "PORTABLE COMPUTER" 0x59C-0x5CF "© Copyright 1982, by COMPAQ Computer Corporation" 0x61E-0x63D "m+2,-1 m+2,-1 m+3,-1 m+3,-0 r4" 0x646-0x65A "r3 m+2,+1 m+1,+1 d2" 0x663-0x689 "m-1,+1 m-2,+2 m-2,+1 m-3,+1 m-3,+1 l4" 0x692-0x6B4 "l3 m-3,-1 m-2,-1 m-1,-1 u1 m+1,-1" 0x6BD-0x6C4 "bm35,3" 0x6CC-0x709 "xs$;r21 m-7,+6 l17 m-10,+10 r17 m-6,+6 l18;xd$;m+15,-14;xa$;" 0x70D-0x75F ************************************************************************** Draw "C" 0x7D4-0x823 "xs$;r20;xb$;m-12,12;xc$;l16;xd$;m+15,-14;xa$;bm-3,+5 r11 m-11,+11 l11 m+11,-11" 0x827-0x867 ******************************************************** Draw "O" 0x8DC-0x935 "xs$;r37;xb$;m-20,+18 l14 m+17,-16 l7 m-17,+16 l14 m+17,-16 l7 m-18,+16 l14 m+19,-19;xa$;" 0x939-0x96F ********************************************** Draw "M" 0x9E4-0xA2F "xs$;r20;xb$;m-7,+7;xc$;l11 m+6,-5 r7 m+6,-6 l12 m-17,+16 l14 m+20,-19;xa$;" 0xA33-0xA77 ************************************************************ Draw "P" 0xAEC-0xB31 "xs$;r17 m-6,+22 l14 m+1,-4 l9 m+7,-5 r4 m+2,-6 m-23,+15 l17 m+37,-22" 0xB35-0xB7F **************************************************************** Draw "A" 0xBF4-0xC4A "xs$;r20;xb$;m-14,+12 r10 m-6,+6 l36;xd$;m+15,-14;xa$;bm-3,+6 r11 m-10,10 l11 m+10,-10" 0xC4E-0xC87 ************************************************* Draw "Q" 0xCFD-0xD06 "bm136,30" 0xD0E-0xD2A "xs$;r402 m-6,+6 l402 m+6,-6" 0xD2E-0xD52 ******************** Draw "UNDERLINE" 0xDBA-0xDBD "TM" 0xE9B-0xECB Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0xED4-0xEF5 Main menu, medium resolution 0xEFE-0xF25 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp 0xF2F-0xF4C All rights reserved 0xF55-0xF75 Programmer: James B. Penny 0xF7E-0xFAE Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0xFDA-0x1003 "© Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp." 0x100D-0x102C "m+2,-2 m+2,-2 m+3,-2 m+3,-0 r4" 0x1035-0x1049 "r3 m+2,+2 m+1,+2 d4" 0x1052-0x1078 "m-1,+2 m-2,+4 m-2,+2 m-3,+2 m-3,+2 l4" 0x1081-0x10A3 "l3 m-3,-2 m-2,-2 m-1,-2 u2 m+1,-2" 0x10AB-0x10F1 "S2 BM150,3 R21 M-7,+12 L17 M-10,+20 R17 M-6,+12 L18;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;" 0x10FE-0x1136 ************************************************ DRAW "C" 0x113E-0x1192 "BM165,3 R22;XB$;M-12,24;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-4,+10 R11 M-11,+22 L11 M+11,-22" 0x119F-0x11C9 ********************************** DRAW "O" 0x11D1-0x1230 "BM191,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+36 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-17,+32 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-18,+32 L14 M+19,-38;XA$;R4" 0x123D-0x125B ********************** DRAW "M" 0x1263-0x12B5 "BM219,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+14;XC$;L11 M+6,-10 R7 M+6,-12 L12 M-17,+32 L14 M+20,-38;XA$;" 0x12C2-0x12ED *********************************** DRAW "P" 0x12F5-0x1341 "BM242,3 R17 M-4,+44 L14 M+1,-8 L9 M+07,-10 R4 M+0,-12 M-23,+30 L17 M+37,-44" 0x134E-0x137F ***************************************** DRAW "A" 0x1387-0x13E3 "BM265,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+24 R10 M-6,+12 L36;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+12 R11 M-10,20 L11 M+10,-20" 0x13F1-0x1412 ************************* DRAW "Q" 0x141A-143C "BM70,30 R402 M-6,+12 L402 M+6,-10" 0x144A-0x145D *** DRAW "UNDERLINE" 0x146B-0x146E "TM" 0x1489-0x14A4 "1-GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x14B6-0x14C8 "2-LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x14DA-0x14E9 "3-TIME TO PLAY" 0x14FB-0x150B "4-WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x151D-0x1524 "5-QUIT" 0x152D-0x1549 "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x15DE-0x15E4 Some numbers (1-5). "12345" 0x1622-0x163B "GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x164E-0165E "LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x1661-0x1667 "DEMO2" 0x1678-0x1685 "TIME TO PLAY" 0x1688-0x168E "DEMO3" 0x169F-0x16AD "WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x16B0-0x16B6 "DEMO4" 0x16DA-0x16F7 **** Scroll up subroutine **** 0x173C-0x1770 Some asterisks. ***************************************************** 0x1779-0x1795 Descending Logo 0x179E-0x17B8 Version 1.1 0x17C1-0x17E8 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp 0x17F2-0x180F All rights reserved 0x1818-0x1838 Programmer: James B. Penny 0x1841-0x186C Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0x1899-0x18CB ******* DEFINE CURVED CORNERS OF LOGO AS SUBSTRINGS 0x18D4-0x18F3 "M+2,-1 M+2,-1 M+3,-1 M+3,-0 R4" 0x18FC-0x1910 "R3 M+2,+1 M+1,+1 D2" 0x1919-0x193F "M-1,+1 M-2,+2 M-2,+1 M-3,+1 M-3,+1 L4" 0x1948-0x196A "L3 M-3,-1 M-2,-1 M-1,-1 U1 M+1,-1" 0x1972-0x19B9 "S4 C3 BM300,3 R21 M-7,+6 L17 M-10,+10 R17 M-6,+6 L18;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;" 0x19BD-0x19FA ***************************************************** Draw "C" 0x1A02-0x1A55 "BM333,3 R20;XB$;M-12,12;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+5 R11 M-11,+11 L11 M+11,-11" 0x1A59-0x1A87 ************************************** Draw "O" 0x1A8F-0x1AEC "BM380,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+18 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-17,+16 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-18,+16 L14 M+19,-19;XA$;" 0x1AF0-0x1B14 **************************** Draw "M" 0x1B1C-0x1B6B "BM440,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+7;XC$;L11 M+6,-5 R7 M+6,-6 L12 M-17,+16 L14 M+20,-19;XA$;" 0x1B6F-0x1BA1 ****************************************** Draw "P" 0x1BA9-0x1BF2 "BM485,3 R17 M-6,+22 L14 M+1,-4 L9 M+7,-5 R4 M+2,-6 M-23,+15 L17 M+37,-22" 0x1BF6-0x1C2E ************************************************ Draw "A" 0x1C36-0x1C90 "BM530,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+12 R10 M-6,+6 L36;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+6 R11 M-10,10 L11 M+10,-10" 0x1C94-0x1CBB ******************************* Draw "Q" 0x1CC4-0x1CC7 DRAW 0x1CC8-0x1CE9 "BM140,30 R402 M-6,+6 L402 M+6,-6" 0x1CEB-0x1CFC ******** Draw line 0x1D05-0x1D32 ******* GET ENTIRE LOGO INTO ARRAY AND DESCEND 0x1DCD-0x1DEE "BM10,189 R348 M-6,+6 L348 M+6,-6" 0x1FD2-0x1E03 ******** Draw line 0x1E0C-0x1E39 ******* PAINT BOTTOM LOGO AND PUT IN TRADEMARK 0x1E9A-0x1E9D "TM" 0x1EA2 ® 0x1EAD-0x1ED9 Some asterisks. ********************************************* 0x1EE2-0x1F09 Introduction to business part of program 0x1F12-0x1F39 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp 0x1F43-0x1F5E All rights reserved 0x1F67-0x1F85 Programmer:James B. Penny 0x1F8E-0x1FBA Some asterisks. ********************************************* 0x2073-0x207C "GRAPHICS" 0x2081-0x2091 "WORD PROCESSING" 0x209F-0x20AD "Color capable" 0x20B2-0x20C1 "Correspondence" 0x20CE-0x20DC "Illustrations" 0x20E1-0x20EE "Form letters" 0x20FB-0x2106 "Histograms" 0x210B-0x2117 "Programming" 0x2124-0x212B "Graphs" 0x2130-0x213C "Advertising" 0x2149-0x2150 "Curves" 0x2155-0x2160 "Mail lists" 0x216E-0x2175 "Charts" 0x217A-0x2183 "Indexing" 0x2192-0x2199 "OFFICE" 0x219E-0x21A9 "SCIENTIFIC" 0x21B7-0x21C6 "General ledger" 0x21CB-0x21DC "Number crunching" 0x21EA-0x21F5 "Accounting" 0x21FA-0x2208 "Spread sheets" 0x2216-0x2221 "Bookeeping" 0x2226-0x2230 "Synthesis" 0x223E-0x2246 "Payroll" 0x224B-0x2254 "Modeling" 0x2262-0x2269 "Filing" 0x226E-0x2277 "Analysis" 0x2280-0x2293 Some asterisks. ******************** 0x229C-0x22AB Draw borders 0x22B4-0x22C7 ******************** 0x22D6-0x237D "nm+316,+0 m+0,+99 m+162,+0 bm+0,3 m-162,+0 m+0,+99 m+316,+0 m+0,-35 bm+9,+0 m+0,35 m+316,+0 m+0,-99 m-163,+0 bm+0,-3 m+162,+0 m+0,-99 m-314,+0 m+0,+35 bm-9,+0 m+0,-35" 0x2386-0x2397 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x23A0-0x23AD Do circles 0x23B6-0x23C7 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x2402-0x2412 "PROCESSING WORD" 0x245A-0x246A "WORD PROCESSING" 0x250F-0x2520 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x2529-0x2536 Draw boxes 0x253F-0x2550 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x25A8-0x25C9 Some asterisks. ********************************** 0x25D2-0x25EF Animate "Word Proccessing" 0x25F8-0x2619 Some asterisks. ********************************** 0x2644-0x2667 Some asterisks. ************************************ 0x2670-0x268F Draw 3 dimensional histogram 0x2698-0x26BB Some asterisks. ************************************ 0x26D2-0x26F9 Some asterisks. **************************************** 0x2702-0x2725 Data statements for filled boxes 0x272E-0x2755 Some asterisks. **************************************** 0x27BD-0x27E9 Some asterisks. ********************************************* 0x27F2-0x281A Data statements for details of figure 0x2823-0x284F Some asterisks. ********************************************* 0x288A-0x28A2 Some asterisks. ************************* 0x28AB-0x28BF Main program loop 0x28C8-0x28E0 Some asterisks. ************************* 0x28E9-0x2903 First draw filled boxes 0x2930-0x2943 Now draw corners 0x294B-0x2955 "bm 253,74" 0x295A-0x297C "nm+26,+0 nm+20,+7 m+0,+28 m+16,+9" 0x2984-0x298E "bm 280,70" 0x2992-0x29B4 "nm+30,+0 nm+20,+5 m+0,+46 m+20,+8" 0x29BC-0x29C6 "bm 310,56" 0x29CA-0x29EC "nm+30,+0 nm+20,+5 m+0,+71 m+20,+9" 0x29F4-0x29FE "bm 340,70" 0x2A02-0x2A23 "nm+30,+0 nm+20,+5 m+0,69 m+20,+9" 0x2A2B-0x2A35 "bm 370,65" 0x2A39-0x2A5A "nm+30,+0 nm+20,+5 m+0,85 m+20,+10 0x2A63-0x2A79 Now draw background 0x2A81-0x2A8C "bm 220,100" 0x2A90-0x2AB4 "nm+32,+0 m+160,+70 m+60,+0 m+0,-110" 0x2ABC-0x2AC6 "bm 290,30" 0x2ACA-0x2ADC "nm+0,40 m+150,+30" 0x2AE5-0x2AFB Now fill in details 0x2B47-0x2B4F "Million" 0x2B66-0x2B8A "Gross annual sales for last 5 years" 0x2BD3-0x2BEF Some asterisks. ***************************** 0x2BF8-0x2C10 Draw box & fill white 0x2C19-0x2C35 Some asterisks. ***************************** 0x2C5B-0x2C7F Some asterisks. ************************************* 0x2C88-0x2CA8 Draw line from X1,Y1 to X2,Y2 0x2CB1-0x2CD5 Some asterisks. ************************************* 0x2CF6-0x2D19 Some asterisks. ************************************ 0x2D22-0x2D42 Set up for animated pie chart 0x2D4B-0x2D6E Some asterisks. ************************************ 0x2D9B-0x2DB9 "Get a bigger slice of the pie" 0x2DC8-0x2DDC "Eliminate waste...." 0x2DE6-0x2E01 Some asterisks. **************************** 0x2E0A-0x2E21 Draw pie and fill in 0x2E2A-0x2E45 Some asterisks. **************************** 0x2EA5-0x2EB6 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x2EBF-0x2ECC Draw slice 0x2ED5-0x2EE6 Some asterisks. ****************** 0x2F34-0x2F3A "Waste" 0x2F4C-0x2F61 Make box for label 0x2F92-0x2F9A "Profits" 0x2FA4-0x2FC2 Some asterisks. ******************************* 0x2FCB-0x2FE5 Get slice and form edge 0x2FEE-0x300C Some asterisks. ******************************* 0x3065-0x3075 Take out ears 0x30BC-0x30CF Some asterisks. ******************** 0x30D8-0x30E7 Move 'em out 0x30F0-0x3103 Some asterisks. ******************** 0x315B-0x3170 "and increase profits" 0x3180-0x3199 Some asterisks. ************************** 0x31A2-0x31B7 Finish filling pie 0x31C0-0x31D9 Some asterisks. ************************** 0x3291-0x32C3 Some asterisks. *************************************************** 0x32CC-0x32EB The evolution of a poem 0x32F4-0x330D Version 1.8 0x3316-0x333F © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp 0x3349-0x3366 All Rights reserved 0x336F-0x3385 Poetry by Jo McCormick 0x3388-0x339C used with permission 0x33A5-0x33C5 Programmer:James B. Penny 0x33CE-0x3400 Some asterisks. *************************************************** 0x344D-0x3453 3 lines 0x345A-0x3491 „ He said,If he had two loaves of bread and nothing more 0x3497-0x34D2 „ he would sell one and buy white hyacinths to feed his soul 0x34D9-0x3514 „ I wondered why when hyacinths grow wild in dranage ditches 0x3575-0x357E go out and 0x35D6-0x35E0 have always 0x35EA-0x35FC along with cattails 0x39A6-0x39A8 "g" 0x39C5-0x39DA along with butterflies 0x3A16-0x3A3C „ He said,if he had,two loaves of bread 0x3A42-0x3A63 „ and nothing more,he would go out 0x3A69-0x3AA0 „ and sell one,and buy white hyacinths, to feed his soul 0x3AA9-0x3ADD „ I have always,wondered why,when hyacinths,grow wild 0x3AE3-0x3B0D „ in dranage ditches,along with butterflies 0x3B33-0x3B3E "POSSESSION" 0x3B4F-0x3B64 "Poem by Jo McCormick" 0x3C15-0x3C27 along with cattails 0x3C32-0x3C4E and little frogs and mudlarks 0x3C78-0x3C7C " " 0x3CCA-0x3CEB when bread so satisfies the senses 0x3CFC-0x3D12 and hyacinths grow wild 0x3DBD-0x3DC4 The poet 0x3F78-0x3F91 Some asterisks. ************************** 0x3F9A-0x3FAF Subroutines follow 0x3FB8-0x3FD1 Some asterisks. ************************** 0x3FE2-0x4009 Locate, then go into typewriter mode 0x4095-0x40B2 Page headings and footings 0x40C4-0x40D4 "WORD PROCESSING 0x40DC-0x40F6 SLOW MOTION DEMONSTRATION" 0x4109-0x4126 "TEXT ENTRY (TYPEWRITER) MODE" 0x4135-0x4146 "TEXT INSERT MODE" 0x4155-0x4178 "BLOCK MOVE, BREAK AND INSERT MODES" 0x4187-0x41A5 "LINE AND PAGE CENTERING MODES" 0x41B4-0x41D5 "INSERTION OF HEADERS AND FOOTERS" 0x41E4-0x41F5 "DELETE TEXT MODE" 0x4204-0x4214 "BLOCK MOVE MODE" 0x4223-0x4237 "TEXT CENTERING MODE" 0x4246-0x425E "SEARCH AND REPLACE MODE" 0x426D-0x428D "BLOCK MOVE AND CENTER TEXT MODE" 0x429C-0x42BB "CORRECTION OF MISSPELLED WORDS" 0x42D5-0x42EB Center text on line 0x436D-0x4388 Get an array from screen 0x43D1-0x43DE Move right 0x4420-0x442C Move left 0x446E-0x4478 Move up 0x44BA-0x44C6 Move down 0x4508-0x4525 Move up & left, diagonally 0x4569-0x457E End of subroutines 0x458F-0x45A4 CLEAR KEYBOARD BUFFER 0x45E9-0x45FE End of subroutines Program in Action